


Coffee or Hearbreak

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumping, Engaged to someone else#, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione is waiting for her boyfriend...





	Coffee or Hearbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VinoAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/gifts).

The clink of the coffee cup being placed on her desk woke her from her reverie. She was feeling rotten, her cold would not disappear, and her hair was not behaving. Still, she was here – waiting for her boyfriend to walk through the door. Rain spattered on the windowpane her love-life had been on the up and up since meeting … him.

“Hi,” Viktor said as he walked in, an entourage of giggling moronic girls following him, “what’s matter Hermione?” finally he gets it right, the moment she had to tell him the bad news.

“Viktor,” she began, “I just thought I’d better tell you something… I’m engaged.”

“To Weasel boy, yes?”

“One of them yes,” she sighed, “I know you were interested in starting where we left off and I seriously considered it but… Well… Fred stole my heart.”

Tears fell from Viktor’s eyes, affecting his accent, “I never stood a chance, did I, Hermione?”

“That’s the sad part,” she sighed laying her hand on his, “you did once!”


End file.
